


Defending the Director

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DiNozzo told me you were defending my honor. He’d better be joking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending the Director

When Ziva said that Team Gibbs escaped with “minor injuries”, Jenny did not expect to see Gibbs enter MTAC with a cast on his right hand and a tray holding two coffees in his left. He placed one coffee in each cupholder, avoiding eye contact with her as he worked.

“DiNozzo told me you were defending my honor. He’d better be joking.”

“Boxer’s fracture. Soft cast.” He sipped his coffee. “Removable. Should heal in a few weeks.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

He stood up and started toward the door. “Well, that’s because you didn’t actually ask a question, Jen.”


End file.
